twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Two and a Half Men
'''Two and a Half Men '''is an American television sitcom that airs on CBS, the series was created by Chuck Lorre and Lee Aronsohn, it stars Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Ashton Kutcher, Angus T. Jones, and Amber Tamblyn, it first aired on September 22, 2003, and has since aired eleven seasons every subsequent year. The show was revamped after Charlie Sheen was fired from the show. The ninth season premiered on September 19, 2011 with Sheen's character being killed off and being replaced with a new character being portrayed by Ashton Kutcher. As of the eleventh season, Angus T. Jones was downgraded to a recurring role and was replaced by Amber Tamblyn, who portrays the lesbian daughter of Sheen's character. In the tenth season, Holland Taylor and Marin Hinkle only made one brief appearance each, despite this, they were still billed and credited as series regulars. Holland Taylor will make more appearances in the eleventh season. Plot 'Seasons 1-8' (2003-2011) After his wife Judith divorces him, Alan Harper moves in with his jingle writer brother, Charlie Harper in his Malibu Beach House with Alan's growing son, Jake staying on weekends. Meanwhile, Charlie is in casual sexual relationships with numerous women until the sixth season as he becomes engaged to Chelsea but she breaks it off. Charlie then flies to Paris in the eighth season finale in the pursuit of Rose who is first introduced as a stalker. 'Seasons 9-10' (2011-2013) It is revealed that Charlie has been killed in Paris offscreen, as he "slipped" in the front of a moving train as Alan suspects that it was Rose that pushed him since he cheated on her with a girl in the shower. Evelyn puts his beach house up for sale since it has three mortgages, and Alan has nowhere else to live. Alan is about to spread Charlie's ashes over on the beach, but an internet billionaire named Walden Schmidt startles Alan. Alan helps Walden as he tried to commit suicide in the ocean since he is going through a bad divorce with his wife, Bridget. Walden then decides to buy the beach house and Alan also becomes his roommate. Meanwhile, Jake is now a teenager, he then graduates high school and he decides to join the Army. 'Season 11' (2013-2014) A woman shows up to the Beach House and claims she is Charlie's long-lost daughter, Jenny Harper as Charlie kept her as a secret and the last time she saw him was at her 4th birthday party. She soon moves in with Walden and Alan, they soon find out that she is a lesbian and is just like her father. Meanwhile, Walden is still looking for a relationship but hasn't find a good woman yet. Alan and Lindsey start having secret sex and when Lindsey's new boyfriend, Larry is not around. 'Season 12 '(2014-2015) Walden is faced with a health scare on halloween, and decides he will marry Alan to adopt a child, as it is easier to adopt as a couple. Cast and Characters Main Recurring In Other Media Sheen, Cryer and Jones have made appearances in media other than the regular episodes. Crossover with CSI: Crime Scene Investigation CSI's episode Two and a Half Deaths serve as cross-over with Two and a Half Men's episode "Fish in a Drawer". The writers of the respective shows swapped, and Sheen, Cryer and Jones appeared in Two and a Half Deaths in a cameo, while George Eads (a main cast member of CSI) cameoed in Fish In A Drawer. Due Date Ethan Tremblay (played by Zach Galifianakis in the 2010 film Due Date) plays Jake's tutor Stu at the end of the film. Sheen, Cryer and Jones (deleted scene only) all make cameo in the scene. The Simpsons Homer Simpson switches on the T.V. and watches a cartoonized version of Two and a Half Men, with Sheen, Cryer and Jones appearing in it. Family Guy Sheen, Cryer and Jones appear in an episode in a cartoonized version, with Sheen providing voice as himself. Mexican commercial thumb|Parody from Mexico for Two and Helf Men with [[Ashton Kutcher speaking Spanish.|300px|right]] Ashton Kutcher took part in a Mexican commercial satellite television called "Yoo". The commercials are a parody of Two and a Half Men. Adrian de la Torre helped Ashton to speak Spanish. The actors are: * Ashton Kutcher - Walden Schmidt * Claudia Bollate - Berta Before Two and a Half Men, Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer and Ryan Stiles worked on the film Hot Shots in 1991 Category:Browse Category:Television Shows